A prototype for an inexpensive software-based display magnification system for the Apple Macintosh was developed in Phase I of this project. It was subsequently completed, tested, commercially packaged under the name inLARGETM and is now available to institutions and individuals. Its unique approach to display magnification, based on pixel enlargement instead of character enlargement, distinguishes it from other existing devices. This approach gives inLARGE the capability of magnifying anything on the normal display of any off-the-shelf application, including graphics. Its strong market potential stems from its ease-of-use, versatility and low price, compared to other devices. The current practical limitation is that it is available only on the Apple Macintosh. The objective of this project is to reach significantly larger populations of low vision users by developing inLARGE for the IBM PC and IBM PC/AT.